I'm Not Guilty
by Neon Rouge
Summary: Done for JayleeJ's Competition. Who would've ever thought that Lee's mom wouldn't look at all like him? And who would've ever thought that Gaara would kill Mrs.Rock over a pencil of black eyeliner? Oneshot, crackfic, Rated T for language, Gaara-centric


_**A/N: **Because I want to win the damn thing and am entering again - CHA!_

_Also Gaara is awesome and needs more love. _

_**Prompt:** A oneshot explaining exactly WHY Gaara killed Lee's mom**.**_

_**Note:** Done for JayleeJ's competition in hopes of winning._

_**Disclaimer:** -Message terminated-_

* * *

Gaara stared incredulously into the bright light, his brow creased into a scowl and his arms folded over his chest.

He continued to glare at the light, daring it to laugh.

"Gaara Sabaku, you have been charged with the following: killing the woman Rock Rose, mother of Rock Lee, for no apparent reason. If you would care to explain and give yourself up, then we might consider letting you off easily." Morino Ibiki, Konoha's finest interrogator, attempted at questioning Gaara on the incident, but the adolescent didn't seem very intent on faltering his glare just as yet.

"Answer!" Ibiki bellowed, Gaara turned to look at the scarred man's face, the death glare focusing onto its new target intently.

"What?" The redhead seethed. His glare was so intense that it would probably have made Sasuke cry so it was not at all surprising that the interrogation team retreated a few steps back.

"Don't make me repeat my question, now answer!" A vein pulsed in Ibiki's temple, Gaara frowned; the light was beginning to affect his eyes.

"Make me," Gaara said mockingly with an imaginary eyebrow raised. A surly aura surrounded him as a popping noise erupted from his gourd; signalling that it had opened, this action making the interrogation team take another step back.

Ibiki sighed.

_Damn moody teenagers… _

"Just say what happened," He told the scowling twelve year-old.

Gaara shrugged, "Fine then, it's not like anything out of the ordinary happened…"

_It was just a few days ago that the event occurred, the event that would leave our beautiful green beast of Konoha scarred for life…_

"_OI! FUZZY-BROWS!!" Gaara and lee turned to look at the direction of the voice, and it just so happened to be Naruto,followed by Sasuke and Sakura._

"_Hey, Naruto," Gaara greeted the blonde as he put the kunais he had just brought out back into their holster._

"_Hello Naruto!!" Lee waved team 7 over to the training ground, his face splitting into a toothy grin, "How are you and your youthful team today?"_

_The team paused for a second and exchanged nervous glances when they caught sight of Gaara._

"_Umm, we're fine, lee-san…" Sakura told the Gai look-alike with a nervous grin plastered across her face._

"_Anyways, we were wondering if you'd like to come see that new movie, Agent 008 was it?" The Uzumaki asked Lee, who was still grinning, if you must know._

"_Why, yes, I would love to join you in your youthful movie watching!" He turned to look at Gaara, "And I'm sure Gaara-san here would enjoy the experience as well."_

_"Er... Gaara, would you like to come then?" Gaara shrugged at Naruto's question._

_"It's decided then! Gaara-san will accompany us to the cinema, and my youthful mother will give us a lift there!" Lee declared as he attempted at taking hold of Gaara and Sasuke's arms, both thumped him on the head._

_

* * *

_

(**A/N: **Please note that because of this oneshot's belatedness there actually ARE cars in the Naruto world.)

_"Hello," Lee's mother, a respectable-looking woman who appeared to be in about her mid-thirties, greeted them warmly as they all hopped into the car._

_"Hi," Sakura beamed at the brown-haired woman from the passenger-seat, the rest of the genins sent their greetings her way._

_"Hello dattebayo!"_

_"Hn."_

_"HELLO MOTHER!"_

_"Mmngh."_

_Mrs. Rock nodded with the smile still on her face and started the car, they pulled out of their parking place and were off._

_

* * *

_

_When the movie finished, all five genins exited the cinema, all laughing and qouting their favourite lines from the film._

_"And then he was like-"_

_"I know!"_

_"That was great!"_

_"Such a youthful display!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Did Everyone have a good time?" Mrs.Rock asked them all as they entered the car, Gaara's eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he noticed that her eyes were looking slightly... smoky?!_

_His icy-blue orbs widened in alarm as he dug into his pockets desperately searching for the love of his life, "Where the hell did my eyeliner go?!" The redhead cried._

_Everyone exchanged nervous glances, Gaara eyed all of them suspiciously, "OK, which one of you fuckers stole my eyeliner?"_

_Gaara's accusing finger found it's way to Mrs.Rock. He noticed how different her eyes looked, they looked ringed..._

_"YOU!" He bellowed, "IT WAS YOU!!"_

_"Ummm... I don't know what you're talking about, I just found an eye-pencil on the floor and I tried it since I thought it was one of mine-" Lee's mom was cut off by a very homicidal-looking Gaara._

_"I'LL KILL YOU!!" He screeched, the finger still pointing Lee's mother accusingly._

_Just as quick as he had spotted the culprit, Gaara's sand magically found it's way around her neck._

* * *

Ibiki openly gaped at Gaara when he finished with his version of events. The redhead stared back at him stonily, mouth clamped shut and eyes narrowed.

"Can I go home now? I'm not even guilty."

_No shit he wasn't._

"Y-you still have to recieve your p-p-punishment!" Ibiki stammered as he took a few steps back.

"Oh, is that so? Didn't you say you would let me off easily?" Gaara frowned as sand began spilling out of his gourd and crawling maliciously towards the interrogator and his team.

* * *

A few years from then, in the present day, Gaara has just began his punishment: working at Taco Bell.

_**(A/N:** The following is taken from JayleeJ's oneshot 'Think Outside The Bun' although slightly altered.)_

"Hola Gaara! How's your spring day going?" said the Green Beast, Lee. Gaara just looked in the opposite direction.

"Fine. What're you going to order?"

Lee proceeded to look above Gaara's head at the menu.

**-26 minutes later-  
**

"I think I'll have…" Gaara put his hands on the cash register hopefully after almost thirty minutes of waiting for the Leaf-nin to answer. "Well, I simply can't choose. Which one is the most youthful?" Gaara banged his head on the counter a couple times before answering.

"Your mom." Lee frowned.

"Didn't you kill her a couple years ago?"

"…Probably..."

Please note that -with the help of his trusted brother, Kankurou- has managed to destroy the eatery.

That and Gaara never really got his eyeliner back…_

* * *

_

_Review?_

_Au revoir,_

_Pinkeh-_


End file.
